5 elementos un loco amor
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: que pasaría si fuera lluvia elegida para representar urd en la obra de teatro de la escuela. mal resume lo se pero denle una oportunidad es un sploiler del cap 20 del manga.


**este es un finc del manga de 5 elementos de jesulink esta historia comensara en el capitulo 20 sera un lluviaxkaji**

**resumen: que pasaria si lluvia fuera elegida para ser URD en vez de flama, habra romance drama, trageria humor.**

**{llamamuerta} **dialogo del personaje

_**katai Level 1**_ tecnica del personaje

**{esto no esta pasando}** pensamiento del personaje

**5 elemento no me pertenecce le pertenece a jesulink no ami**

**Aviso: este capitulo es un spoiler del capitulo 20 del manga de 5 elementos**

era un dia normal en la escuela donde se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para una obra de teatro

Dino: **{EH MENOS HABLAR TODOS A TRABAJAR. esta tiene que ser la mejor representacion de Bifrost y el arbol del pueblo. vamos a repartir los papeles}**

Sauce: **{YUPI}**

Nino: **{A ver quien se tiene que dar el beso} **dijo con una sonrisa

Amor **{si, el beso, el beso}** dijo con una sonrisa

ZAP: **{esto se pone caliente}**

Dino: **{en cuanto al reparto de personajes. se que algunos ya teneis un personaje favorito al que querreis interpretar...** dijo animado a ala mayoria de los esturiantes **...pero yo soy el jefe y os dare el papel que me de la gana...** ya todos los estudiantes estaban desanimaros **...cuando tengais un clegioo podreis tener el papel que querais si es que haceis teatro. eso siempre que los padres os dejen actuar con los alumnos, claro}**

Kaji: **{no es justo a saber lo que nos das}**

Dino: **{ya te estas quejando por ser el malo de la obra}**

kaji con los ojos de plato y los dientes de piraña: **{PORQUE TENGO QUE SER EL MALO}**

Dino: **{UN MALVADOO PIROMANO, ERES TU... PERO EN TEATRO}**

Kaji aun con los ojos de plato y los dientes de piraña **{YO NO SOY UN PIROMANO} **dijo ya queriendole dar sus putasos a Dino pero lo agarro sokar y mataratas

Dino: **{y Bifrost sera Arturo. es el que mas tablas tiene.}**

Arturo: **{PODRE ASUMIR TAL CARGO. PODRE, Gracias} **dijo aciando una reverencia oyendo los aplausos de sus compañeros **{un genio} **

Sauce: **{no es justo yo quiero ser Bifrost. exijo que se haga Votacion}**

Roco: **{Roco quiere ser Bifrost votacion}**

Todos los que quieren ser Bifrost **{Votacion, Votacion, Votacion}**

Dino: **{vale ya me estais cansando, lo vamos a hacer a suertes ni quea mi me importara.**

Kaji con aun los ojos de plato y los dientes de piraña** {PERO SI TODO HA SIDO IDEA TUYA} **

Dino: **{A CALLAR}**

**(UN RATO DESPUES)**

sauce tenia una caja **{en esta caja todos los personajes de chicos. estan escritos en galletas gracias a la observacion de Kaji de que si fueran de papeles, dino podria hacer trampa.}**

Kaji: **{que nos conocemos} **le dijo kaji a dino con burla

Sauce: **{venga, a ver quien sois cada uno}**

nino **{PRIMIS, mas posbilidades de ser el prota... pastor. vaya timo me ha tocado un personaje de relleno voy a coger otra (cojer significa agarrar en castellano, mal pensados)} **

Dino: **{ni se te ocurra}**

Nino: **{TONGO}**

Dino: **{AHORA NO QUIERO QUEJAS**

Nino: **{bueno vale pero si puedo hacer en la obra algunos de mis trucos. como eln de lanzar un chorro de agua con el dedo y que pareca que estoy meando}**

Dino: **{no concibo el teatro sin ese truco}**

Tarantula **{ahora yo je je}** mete la mano y saca la gallta **{animal del bosque}**

Lluvia: **{eh tio que tonteria de papeles son esos}**

Dino: **{es que sois trece y en el cuento no hay tantos personajes. pero los animmales de bosque existen salen por la noche para robarnos la ropa interior.**

ZAP: **{venga ahora yo}** mete la mano en la caja y saca la galleta y se la muestra a kaji **{que nervios leelo tu} **

Kaji: **{el arbol}** dijo casi gritando

ZAP: **{toma el que yo queria}**

Kaji: **{a ver que el arbol no hace nada. que es un arbol} **dijo casi gritando

Dino: **{QUE SOIS TRECE}**

Arturo: **{todavia esta libre el papel de bifrost}** metio la mano a la caja y saco la galleta **{cielos, NINHOG** **el malo}**

Sauce **{pobre arturo le hacia tanta ilusion} {****el papel es mio}**

Arturo: **{yo... voy a ser... EL MALO MAS MALVADO DEL MUNDO}** dijo con una voz maligna impresionando a todos que aplaudieron por la actuacion de arturo

Dino: **{este chico emociona en cualquier registro.}**

Mierdofilus:** {a ver si tengo fuerte}** mete en la caja y saca la galleta **{NARRADOR} **

ZAP: **{yo tambien quiero nadar}**

Dino: **{mierdofilus es importante que reserves tu voz hasta fin que curso. si quereis decir algo en el colegio haz señales}**

sauce mete la mano en la caja **{NO AGUANTO MAS QUIERO SER BIFROST} **ve su galleta **{AAAAAAHHHHHH}**

Kaji: **{que pasa}**

sauce llorando **{animal de bosque} **

Lluvia: **{la madre ¿cuantos animales de bosque hay?}**

sauce: **{jope. enconces quien va a ser Bifrost}** dijo poniento tension a los faltantes de obtener papel **{Roco} **dijo Roco como si nada (bueno casi todos}

Dino poniendo la caja enfrente de Kaji **{LLamamoco mete la mano en la caja}**

Kaji: **{y no puedo serr de iluminacion se me da bien hacer luces}**

Dino: **{de eso no hay venga. y sin quejas lo que salga salio}**

Kaji metiendo la mano en la caja **{espero que haya mas animales del bosque}** saco la mano con la galleta lentamente y vio la galleta **{NO ME JODAS}** todos lo miraron con mucha tension** {SOY BIFROST} **dijo con los ojos de plato y dientes de piraña

Flama:** {kaji es el heroe}**

Amor: **{kaji-kun sugoi yatta}**

Dino: **{PROTESTO NO LO PERMITIRE CAMBIO DE GALLETA}**

Tarantula: **{zap se las comido todas}**

zap: **{todas las que}**

Dino: **{ese era tu plan, no has parado hasta destruir mi obra por comleto, jamas permitire que seas bifrost} **dijo con los ojos de plato y los dientes de piraña

Kaji: **{lo ultimo que quiro hacer es ser protagonista de tu estupida obra} **dijo tambien como dino (osea los ojos y los dientes)

Dino: **{espera si lo vas hacer}**

Kaji: **{y eso porque}**

Dino: **{pues poque no quieres}**

Kaji: **{pues no pieso hacerlo}**

Dino: **{si no lo haces te suspendo todo el curso de todo}**

Kaji: **{NO PUEDES HACER ESO}**

Dino: **{si si cuentaselo aquien le importe**

Kaji ya encabronado y saliendo le llamas del cuerpo **{BUAAA}**

Dino: **{katai}**

Mataratas **{bueno ahora que ya ha salido bifrost puedo escoger tranquilo}**

Kaji **{mamon}**

mataratas **{nube que es nube}**

Dino: **{pues un a nube del cielo}**

Mataratas** {se lo que es una nube pero que tengo que demonio tengo que hacer}**

Dino: **{pues eso estar en el cielo}**

Mataratas: **{puede haber algo mas estupido}**

Roco: **{pues Roco ahora quiere ser una Roca}**dijo metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando la galleta {**me toco se la roca}**

Kaji: **{esta obra es una mierda} **casi grito con los dientes de piraña

Sauce: **{solo quedo una galleta sokar eres el chico de la iluminacion}**

sokar: **{ese esta bien}**

Kaji apuntando a dino: **{habia dicho que no habia nadie de iluminacion**

Dino: **{pues ahora lo hay es sokar}**

Kaji: **{pero yo puedo hacer luz y sokar... ...sokar puede hacer todo menos luz}**

Sokar: **{podemos iluminar el teatro con luz blanca. y yo voy apagando con sombras los colores que no haya de usar}**

Dino: **{me gusta}**

Nino: **{y quien hara del pequeño yewpal}**

Dino: **{¿del niño? ya traere a alguien de primaria total el niño tampoco habla mucho asi que...}**

Kaji: **{por favor que todo pase rapido}**

mataratas: **{te veo relajado no estas nervioso}**

Kaji: **{nervioso porque}** pregunto con duda todos lo miraban **{NERVIOSO PORQUE} **grito con loa ojos de plato y diente de piraña

Dino: **{por el beso} **dijo de repente a kaji se le callo la quijara al piso **{en la ultima escena de esta historia el joven bifrost y la hermosa urd se funden en un apasionado beso de amor}**

Kaji: **{EN LA BOCA} **

dino: **{no pienso cambiar el guin eso seria insultar a los dramaturgos}**

a kaji parecia que su mondu se habia ido al chorizo con esa noticia miroa su laro para ver que lluvua esta temblando un poco y que lo miraba **{creo que voy a} **fue inerrupido por un grito de sauce

sauce: **{chicas aqui hay tres galletas quien sera urd}** le dijo a lluvia flama y a amor

las tre chicas tenian le corazon muy activo parecian que nerviosa o emocionadas

sauce: **{sacarlas al mimo tiempo para aumentar el suspenso}**

las tres metieron las manos al mimos tiempo muy nerviosas amor fue la primera en leer su galleta **{animal del bosque no es justo} **dijo amor desanimada solo faltaban lluvia y flama todos las miradan habia un gran supenso flama fue la segunda en ver su galleta al verla estaba paralisada **{en-encagada de efectos especiales} **dijo todos oyeron lo que dijo flama y todos miradon a lluvia que mostro su galleta kaji parecia que se le salia el corazon al ver que le toco a lluvia **{yo sere urd}** dijo lluvia sin poder creerlo

lluvia: **{no no no no no no exijo un cambio}**

Dino: **{lo siento pero no ay cambios, asi que no quejes}**

lluvia miro con odio **{te vas a modir llamamuerta**} dijo lluvia corriendo hacia kaji que solo estaba parado pero lluvia se resbalo con un llarco de agua (que habia dejaro su hermano nino) y no pudo evitar caer encima de kaji, kaji trato de levantarse pero algo no lo dejo miro para ver que lluvia en sima suyo pero lo que no puedo evitar es sonrojarce por que los labio suyos y de lluvia estaban muy serca.

Dino: **{EY NO ES HORA DE ENSAYAR MAÑANA ENSAYAREMOS EL BESO PERO POR AHORRA VAYANSE A SU CASA}**

lluvia se levanto de encima de kaji sin midarle iba con la cabeza agachada **{vamonos sokar}** dijo lluvia su sombra sokar siguio a lluvia hasta la puerta ya afuera de la escuela **{lluvia que tienes} **pregunto sokar a lluvia, la chica solo giro, para que su amigo viera que estaba muy sonrojada por lo que paso.

**EN OTRA PARTE**

kaji iba caminando hacia su casa con zap acompañandole hoy fue un dia muy duro y lo unico que queria era descansar.

**espero que les guste el primer capitulo de este fin se que es corto pero valdra la pena, se que este capitulo es un spoiler del capitulo 20 del manga.**

**y si quieren leer otro de mis fincs**

**el camino del pirata**

**un nuevo destino**

**entren ami cuentan y seleccionen una de estas historias**


End file.
